


One-Sided

by fallenice



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki loves Kame. Kame doesn't love him back.  Warnings for possibly unresolved angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: Isa

Koki is in love with Kame.

Kame is not in love with Koki.

 

 

***

 

“I’m back to debut with everyone,” Kame says, “As promised,”

Koki can’t take his eyes off the star that Kame is.

He is in love.

He has never been able to get over it since then .

 

 

***

 

Kame is the only one who notices when Koki gets new accessories.

Koki falls deeper in love.

 

 

***

 

Jin leaves for six months.

Kame rejects Koki’s offer of comfort.

“Jin will be jealous,” he says.

 

 

***

 

“I am not good enough for Jin,” Kame tells Koki over the phone.

He just broke up with Jin.

You will always be more than good enough for me, Koki thinks.

 

 

***

 

Koki watches Kame on Hanamaru Café.

Heck, Koki watches all of Kame’s shows.

Koki laughs when Kame says that he would never date him.

He hopes that it is loud enough to disguise the sound of his heart breaking.

 

 

***

 

Koki finds Kame curled up in the corner of the dressing room one day.

Will you ever allow me to protect you?

 

 

***

 

Koki gets a call again from Kame.

Another breakup.

Instead of tears over the phone, this time it’s drinks over the bar.

Kame goes on and on about how perfect the guy was.

Koki wants to bash the guy.

 

 

***

 

“Awesome solo,” Kame tells Koki after rehearsal.

Words can’t express how happy Koki feels during the rest of the week.

 

 

***

 

“Kame is so cool,” he tells him.

But he also knows that he is not the person Kame wants to hear it from.

 

 

***

 

Koki takes pictures of Kame’s posters when he sees them and sends them to Kame.

Kame laughs at it.

That’s the least he can do.

 

 

***

 

Kame drops his head onto Koki’s shoulder in the dressing room.

Koki moves in closer, maybe…

Then, he notices the camera.

 

 

***

 

“Who am I to you?” Koki asks him one day.

“You will always be my precious friend.”


End file.
